Historia De Un Sueño
by Black rose -IMZ
Summary: Rápidamente, la familiar sensación de comodidad y seguridad de estar envuelta en los brazos de sus padres, la invadió. Pero la angustia y el dolor seguían presentes. Comprendía todo aquello… solo era un sueño. (Song-Fic basado en la canción "Historia de un Sueño" de "La Oreja de Van Gohg"


**Hola, bueno… este lo acabo de escribir, se me ocurrió mientras que escuchaba la canción "historia de un sueño" de "La Oreja de Van Gohg"… solo diré que es un poco triste, no se ustedes, pero yo lloré con aquella canción y… bueno, mejor no los aburro y los dejo leer…**

**NI KUNG FU PANDA, NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN….**

"**Historia de un sueño"**

La noche era fría y el viento gélido. Las nubes de tormenta invadían el cielo nocturno, ocultando tras ellas la luna y las estrellas. La lluvia se precipitaba contra el suelo, impactando en los charcos de barro y los tejados del palacio, bañando a todo el valle. Pero eso no impidió que saliera de aquel lugar, que se lanzara a correr en cuatro patas fuera del salón de los héroes, donde le habían comunicado tan horrible noticia. Como a su madre, no le agradaba mucho la lluvia. Pero en esa ocasión, no le importó, en esa ocasión, la lluvia era su mejor compañera. Parecían acompañar su perdida, pues cada gota de lluvia que impactaba en su rostro se mezclaba fácilmente con las gotas saladas que emanaban de sus ojos, verde jade como los de su padre, y recorrían su mejilla hasta impactar en el suelo.

Cinco meses. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a sus padres. Hacia esa cantidad de tiempo que habían partido en una misión, la cual desconocía su propósito, o eso hasta hace unos minutos. Cuando entro al salón de los héroes, era de noche y, aunque no había viento y todo parecía estar en calma, ya había señales de que una fuerte tormenta se desataría… la calma, ante de la tempestad. La cara de sus abuelos, el maestro Shifu y el Sr. Ping, ya le anunciaron malas noticias. Pero no quiso resignarse a aquello, quiso mantener la esperanza intacta. Solo cuando escucho, de boca de su abuelo materno, que sus padres, unos de los mejores guerreros, el guerrero dragón, Po y la maestras Tigresa, habían muerto en batalla y vio las lágrimas de su abuelo paterno, supo el único propósito de aquella misión: arrebatarle a sus padres. Al principio no quiso creerlo. No, simplemente no podía ser verdad… su padre le había prometido volver y su madre no se atrevería a abandonarla en aquel mundo, sola, con tan solo trece años. Pero debía resignarse que aquello SI había sucedido.

_Mis padres… _frenó en seco, clavando en el suelo sus garras de felino. Por unos minutos, se quedó en la misma posición. Agazapada en el suelo, como esperando para atacar a alguna presa inexistente. Dejó que el agua de lluvia la empapara, mojando el pelaje blanco de su cara y el pelaje negro de sus brazos, piernas y el de sus orejitas, redondeadas como las de panda. Levanto la mirada, divisando frente a ella un gran árbol de grueso tronco. No lo pensó dos veces y se reincorporo en sus patas traseras. A paso firme, camino hacia aquel árbol, el cual reconoció de inmediato ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Si en su tronco aun permanecían las huellas que los golpes, firmes y fuertes, de su madre habían dejado.

-mamá…

Susurró. Cerró su pata derecha en puño, haciendo tronar sus nudillos y, sin dudar, lanzo un puñetazo hacia el tronco. Jamás había hecho aquello, su padre jamás se lo había permitido por temor a que se golpeara. Pero ya no importaba, el ya no estaba con ella. Su mandíbula se tensó y mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al sentir el agudo dolor extenderse desde su puño, que aun permanecía sobre el tronco, por todo su brazo. No tenía aquella fuerza descomunal de su madre, ni su resistencia al dolor. Pero eso no impidió que apartara el puño del tronco y volviera a arremeter contra este, con más fuerza aun.

-papá…

Quería que el dolor físico llenara el vació que sentía en su pecho. Así que no se detuvo, siguió golpeando una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza. Acompañando cada golpe con un desgarrador rugido, hasta que… el crujir de los huesos de sus nudillos al romperse la detuvo. Se había roto la mano.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un último grito, a la vez que se llevo la mano herida al pecho, sosteniéndola con la otra. Jadeando, apoyó su espalda contra el tronco y se dejo caer sentada al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho. No podía mas, quería que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño, quería despertar y que nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aun llorando… quería abrirlos y ver a su padre sonriéndole, felicitándola con sus logros en los entrenamientos y animándola a jugarle una broma a Mono, aun mas pesada que la anterior. Abrir los ojos y ver la firme, pero calida, mirada de su madre, reprendiéndola por sus travesuras y animándola a seguir entrenando hasta lograr su cometido. Quería que todo aquello fuera solo un sueño, despertar y ver en la puerta de su habitación a una tigresa de bengala de ojos carmín. Junto a un panda de ojos color jade, ambos tomados de la mano, sonriéndole con cariño. Pero no era así, debía resignarse a que jamás los volvería a ver…

-vuelvan… los necesito…

No se movió ni un centímetro. Permaneció acurrucada en el lodoso suelo, aforrándose a sus piernas, imaginando solo por unos segundos que no eran sus brazos lo que la acunaban, si no los de sus padres, tal como cuando tenía cinco años y solía tener pesadillas. Entonces, cerró los ojos…

* * *

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar,**_

_**no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

_**tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**_

* * *

…bruscamente, abrió los ojos cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos. Eran dos pares de pies. Se reincorporo, lista para atacar a quien sea que la molestara y, sorprendida, se percato de que su muñeca ya no dolía. El cielo estaba despejado, las nubes se habían ido, dejando ver el brillo de las estrellas que acompañaban la luz de la luna. Entonces… los vio, frente a ella. Una tigresa de bengala, con ojos color carmín, que le sonreía tiernamente y un panda de ojos color jade, que le regalaba una ancha sonrisa. Ambos tomados de la mano, ambos mirándola con aquel cariño que tanto anhelaba.

Hasta hace unos momentos, estaba segura que ya había derramado todas las légrimas que le era posible. Pero se equivocaba. Otra vez, aquellas gotas de agua salada brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas. Pero ahora, una gran sonrisa los acompañaba.

-¿mamá?- llamó, en un débil sollozo. La tigresa de bengala asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa -¿papá?- el panda contestó de igual manera.

Ambos, su padre y su madre, estiraron sus brazos hacia delante, ofreciéndole un abrazo, junto a una tierna sonrisa. Ella, sin dudarlo, corrió hasta su encuentro. Rodeó a su padre con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo rodeó a su madre. Rápidamente, la familiar sensación de comodidad y seguridad de estar envuelta en los brazos de sus padres, la invadió. Pero la angustia y el dolor seguían presentes. Comprendía todo aquello… solo era un sueño.

* * *

_**Mañana ni te acordarás,**_

_**" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.**_

_**y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**_

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**_

* * *

Con el temor invadiendo sus ojos, se separó unos centímetros para ver los rostros de sus padres. Aquellos ojos, que desde que tenía uso de memoria le habían hecho de refugio al mundo exterior, la miraban con el mismo cariño y ternura que siempre. Como si lo que Shifu le había dicho solo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Como si nada mala hubiera pasado. Pero eso solo confirmaba que solo era un sueño. Rápidamente, volvió a esconder su rostro y se aferró aun más al abrazo.

-no se vallan- sollozó –me hacen falta. No me dejen, por favor- suplicó.

Una mano de pelaje negro se poso en su mejilla derecha, mientras que otra de pelaje anaranjado hizo lo mismo con su mejilla izquierda, acunando su rostro. Levemente, la obligaron a levantar la mirada… no le dijeron nada, Po y Tigresa no hablaron. Pero a ella solo le bastó con mirarlos a los ojos para saber lo que le querían decir…

* * *

_**Promete que serás feliz,**_

_**te ponías tan guapa al reír.**_

_**y así, sólo así,**_

_**quiero recordarte.**_

_**así, como antes,**_

_**así, adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**mejor será así.**_

* * *

-no puedo vivir sin ustedes- volvió a sollozar –aun los necesito con migo-.

Los espasmos del llanto la hacían hipar, mientras que el nudo de su garganta casi la asfixiaba. Como única respuesta, ellos le sonrieron. Tigresa elevo su mano y secó las lágrimas que había derramado, mientras que Po, aun con aquella sonrisa, que a pesar de los años nunca dejaba de ser algo infantil, negó con la cabeza. Sabía lo que querían decirle… que estaba lista, que aunque los necesitara, podía seguir el camino sola. Pero ella no quería seguir sola. Quería a sus padres de vuelta, que la tomaran de la mano y la siguieran guiando por el camino.

* * *

_**Ahora debes descansar,**_

_**deja que te arrope como años atrás.**_

_**¿ te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_

* * *

Tigresa la tomó en sus brazos, acunándola como a un bebé y se arrodillo en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, mientras que Po se arrodillo a la par, abrazándola a ambas. En otra ocasión, aquello le habría molestado y habría respondido con un "ya no soy un bebé". Pero en ese momento, no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a su madre por la cintura, aferrándose a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida y ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Si tan solo se hubiera despedido. Le hubiera dedica un "los amo" o al menos un "suerte"… no, ella, con toda su terquedad y su falta de sensibilidad, lo único que había hecho fue darle la espalda a su padre cuando el se quiso despedir y gritarle a su madre que no confiaba en ella y que no la creía capaz de afrontar aquella misión junto con ellos… y eso era lo que mas le dolía. No se había despedido, lo último que les había dicho había sido un "váyanse de una vez".

Era inevitable llorar, pero… aquello empeoraba cada vez que sentía como los brazos de su madre la mecían tiernamente y la mano de su padre acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza, tal cuando lloraba a los cinco años…

"_duerme, mi pequeña… duerme, mi dulce princesa_… _cierra tus ojos, dulce bebé… cierra tus ojos y al abrirlos, nos volverás a ver…"_

La dulce voz de su madre, a coro con la voz algo desafinada de su padre se escucho por todo el lugar… ellos ni habían abierto la boca, pero el calido viento que soplaba en aquel lugar le llevaba a sus oídos aquella canción de cuna, uno de sus primeros recuerdos.

-es mentira, si despierto… ustedes no estarán allí- susurró, con la voz rota por el llanto.

Como única respuesta, sus padres afirmaron el abrazo… sintió como Po se levantaba, seguido de Tigresa, quien delicadamente la colocó al pie del árbol. Abrió los ojos y, con horror, observo como ellos se alejaban, tal como habían aparecido, tomados de la mano.

-¡NO! ¡no se valla!-.

Desesperada, se levanto y corrió hacia ellos, tomándolos de los hombros y obligándolos a voltear… sin pensarlo, se echo a llorar en los brazos de ellos, quienes rápidamente la volvieron a abrazar. No estaba lista para dejarlos ir, aun era una pequeña, era una niña, necesitaba que su madre le cantara para ir a dormir, necesitaba de las historias de su padre y de todo aquello que solían hacer cuando ella era una niña. Los necesitaba. Lentamente, sus brazos de debilitaron, liberando a Po y Tigresa de su abrazo. Pero aun, sosteniendo sus manos. Ellos se separaron, mirándola como si fueran un par de ciegos que ven por primera vez la luz del sol, pidiéndoles con la mirada que los dejara ir…

* * *

_**Tan sólo me dejan venir**_

_**dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.**_

_**y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.**_

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..**_

* * *

-los amo- susurró, mientras que lentamente, iba deshaciendo su agarre –perdónenme, no quería que esto pasara. Yo quería que volvieran, yo quería verlos de nuevo…

Una sensación de pesadez le invadió la cabeza y todo se empezó a tornar borroso. Sintió que el suelo se inclino y sus rodillas temblaban, luego… todo se tornó negro. No veía nada, pero si pudo sentir unas tiernas caricias en su cabeza, junto a un…

-te amamos, hija- de sus padres al unísono.

* * *

_**Promete que serás feliz,**_

_**te ponías tan guapa al reír.**_

_**y así, sólo así,**_

_**quiero recordarte.**_

_**así, como antes,**_

_**así, adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía,**_

_**ahora te toca a ti,**_

_**sólo a ti,**_

_**seguir nuestro viaje.**_

_**se está haciendo tarde,**_

_**tendré que marcharme.**_

_**en unos segundos vas a despertar...**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se reincorporó de la cama bruscamente. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, jadeaba como si hubiera corrido por kilómetros sin detenerse y un sudor frío le cubría el rostro. Aun algo alterada y confundida, miro a todos lados, hasta percatarse donde estaba… en su habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, así como también sus labios dejaron escapar una risa, algo histérica, de alivio. Todo había sido un sueño. Aun estaba a tiempo, aun podía esperar, sentada bajo el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, a que sus padres regresaran de aquella misión y le abrasaran, tal como siempre lo hacían. Pero…

Shifu entró al cuarto, alterado, con una carta en su mano. Quiso sonreír al ver a su nieta ya despierta y con una sonrisa, idéntica a la de su padre, en sur rostro. Pero… las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver a aquella niña con aspecto de felino, pero con las orejitas, los ojos y el pelaje de su padre, un oso panda, despertar tan contenta y saber que eso no duraría.

-no- fue lo único que pudo balbucear ella –no, no es cierto-.

Con pesar, Shifu asintió lentamente y, cerrando los ojos para no ver el rostro de su nieta bañarse en lágrimas ni el dolor en aquellos ojos, contestó.

-Tus padres… han fallecido ayer en la noche…

**FIN…**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y… lo admito, espero que haya resultado tan triste como era mi intención… sin mas que decir, me despido… dejen review con su opinión :) **


End file.
